


The Showdown Dance

by Alisadblaze



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Content Warning: Swearing, Danger zone, Fever Dream, Swearing, blaseballcares showdown, dream - Freeform, shared fever dream, tsushima ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisadblaze/pseuds/Alisadblaze
Summary: Two players of the Houston Spies deal with a recent dream about a crazy scenarioOkay, so I just had a random idea about the blaseballcares showdown so I decided to make it a reality. Hope y'all enjoy this small thing I wrote
Kudos: 7





	The Showdown Dance

Alex tried to fall asleep, but they couldn’t. Alex sat up in their bed, restless. They had a feeling that something was off, so they decided to walk around the base a bit, trying to clear their head.

They walked down the empty hallway, checking their watch.  _ 3:45 am, _ Alex thought, rubbing their head.  _ Another sleepless night for me. Might as well try to get some work done. _

Alex groggily stepped into the common room, rubbing their eyes to see better. The room was dimly lit, all the light mostly coming from the emergency light in the corner of the room.

They were both surprised, yet not surprised, when they saw Fitz sleeping on the couch. Alex was used to seeing up and working at this time of night, pouring over their notes in the command room with a giant mug of coffee at their side. 

At first, Alex was happy to see Fitz finally get some sleep, but their happiness soon grew to worry when they kept watching them. Fitz was tossing and turning, their face grimacing as they slept. 

Typically when Fitz slept, the smoke they emanate is dull and almost non-existent. But tonight, their body was smoking as usual as if they were awake. Alex ran over to the couch, kneeling beside Fitz.

“Fitz, wake up,” Alex fretted, trying to shake their friend awake. “Fitz, I don’t think you’re okay, please, you gotta wake up.” Alex’s shaking became more frantic Fitz seemed to start smoking even more.

Then, suddenly, Fitz shot awake, their eyes wide open. They were glowing more harshly than usual as Fitz looked over at Alex in shock and confusion.

“Fitz, are you okay?” Alex asked, moving to sit next to their friend on the couch. Fitz stared at the floor, silent as they put their head in their hands, their breathing shaky.

“I-I had a dream,” Fitz told Alex. “It was a set of blaseball games, but i-its was much different than normal games.”

As Fitz continued to stare at the floor and comprehend what had happened, Reese burst into the room. Their face was somewhat put together, but it was still off as if they had put it on in a hurry.

Reese stared at Fitz in shock. “Fitz, did you have the same dream?” they asked desperately. Fitz looked up and nodded as Reese ran over to sit at the other couch. “What the fuck were our team names?”

“I have no clue, but you became Magmatic a few times, my friend, that was really cool!” Fitz replied, sitting up straight to look Reese in the eye. The duo began to exchange information about the craziness they experienced.   


“It took me much longer than normal to go up to bat once. I honestly don’t know what happened there.”

“It was nice to see Val again, being on the same team as them was fun, and I helped us win the first game with the shame!”

“Geez, you can’t help but feel bad for Sebastian Telephone, who got incinerated AGAIN.” “I mean, true, but that also didn’t happen, right?” “I-I think?”

Alex tried listening to their conversation, but the more they talked, the less Alex understood. As the sun began to rise, Alex finally decided to head back to their room to get some sleep. 

_ What the fuck did they experience? _


End file.
